Dullahans
Dullahans are a race of armored beings native to Baleros. Physiology Appearance & Physical Abilities Dullahans are a humanoid race, with a loose connection between their head and body, and detachable limbs. When they take their head or limbs off their body, a dark orange/purple light can be seen flickering within the opening and mist coming out from the hole. Underneath their armor is a transparent skin were their internal organs, muscles and tendons are clearly visible. It was as if a normal Human had lost all their dermal layers but left their organs intact. Touching their internal structure however lightly it was, is painful to them, and if the armor breaks and something like a bug or dirt get's in, they will get an infection, hence the Dullahans need to always wear armor to cover and protect their body, even if the armor is made with wood or inferior scrap metal, and why they tried to upgrade their armor, as it is their skin, and any holes would expose them to all kinds of dangers.Chapter 1.00 D Unlike String People, when Dullahans detach parts of their body temporarily, these limbs remain alive. It is possible (yet risky) for Dullahans to throw their limbs at an enemy during a fight and then strangle them from afar.Chapter 2.12 Lifespan Their lifespan seems to be below 80, as most die before ever reaching that age.Chapter 6.13 K Magical Qualities Special Abilities Their heads can float by their side.Interlude - 3 They can also sense the area around their bodies, but it is not so convenient.Chapter 6.09 Dullahans can become War Walkers, by advancing the Juggernaut class.Chapter 1.05 D Behavior and Culture Dullahans have a hierarchy in any group, even if it was just between two of them. It was unspoken, but it was there and it shaped every interaction they had. And it was all based on the type, quality, and materials, of their armor on each different Dullahan. It was like clothing, only more intimate, as it was a reflection of their personality and their social standing. In a group, the Dullahans with the most impressive armor always spoke first, and everyone else deferred to them. It wasn’t just what their armor was made of either; someone with ornate armor was more important than someone with the same material of armor, but less craftsmanship. As such it is considered rude and offensive, to not address them first.Chapter 1.03 D Other Cultural Signs: * Dullahans like to see things in two different ways, either by gently cradling their heads in their hands and turning it or by having their heads float by their side. * It is considered rude for Dullahans to have their heads float by their side in presence of others, while it is a sign of respect to put their heads on their shoulders. * Dullahans are private and formality species. * Dullahans don't try to start conversations with people of other species unless it was out of necessity. * Staring at a Dullahan’s head is sign of intimate. By contrast, staring at their armor was a sign of respect.Chapter 1.03 D * It is customary for Dullahans to honor Smiths whom they held in high regard, even among friends.Chapter 6.31 Relations Drakes Relations with other Races Trivia * Dullahans have been first mentioned by Octavia in Chapter 2.12. * Duo to their odd and mysterious biology, their species understand and respect, privacy a bit more. * It is shown that dullahans can eat whether their heads are separated from their bodies or notS03 – Wistram Days (Pt.1). Furthermore, their heads and limbs receive proper blood flow even when they are being detached. If it is just magic or some kind of portal system is currently unknown. * No Healer knows how to treat them. * Rune magic is very popular among Dullahan mages.Wistram Days (Pt. 3) * Apparently some Dullahans like beetles as pets.Chapter 6.08 References Category:Races Category:Dullahans